


When the World Was New

by lyryk (s_k)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_k/pseuds/lyryk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Tolkien_weekly's Tree Challenge: Apple. Originally posted <a href="http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/603832.html">here on LJ</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	When the World Was New

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tolkien_weekly's Tree Challenge: Apple. Originally posted [here on LJ](http://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/603832.html).

The Old Forest grows ancient. I remember when the scent of apples was new, when it inspired songs, and stories, and poetry. That same scent lingers still, redolent with half-remembered dreams and wandering melodies, but it seems ever distant now. The apples have begun withering faster now than they used to, and when I gaze upon the bare trees as the turn of the year draws close, my skin grows thin as the most fragile leaf, and the cold penetrates to my very bones. If only the world were young again. If only dawn could shine again, red and sweet.


End file.
